


择日不如撞日，就今天了

by killin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killin/pseuds/killin
Kudos: 2





	择日不如撞日，就今天了

哪吒是鲜少来趟海底的，敖丙拉着他，也不知道去哪，走着走着也不知道怎么搞的，竟然带回了他的寝宫。  
男朋友是有了，算是了了一桩大心事，问题另一桩心事还在那悬着，敖丙立刻就坐立不安起来，侍从送来的瓜果茶水零嘴儿看都没看，随手一挥屏退左右，就开始自己原地转起圈来。  
“你干嘛呢，”哪吒也是半点不认生，秉承着哪哪都一样的原则，抓了一盘也不知道是啥的零嘴，盘腿坐在床上就开始吃。“哎敖丙，你们家零食挺好吃的，这什么呀？”  
敖丙瞥了一眼床沿小小一只的哪吒，也没细看他端着啥，满脑子他父王和天帝那边怎么样了，哪吒这样贸然行事会不会被降罪，父王还好么，他们会不会起什么争执，转念一想，废话当然会起争执还用问么。  
“你吃你的。”  
说完，敖丙继续转他的圈，皱着眉，不知道以为他着急找个柱子盘一盘呢。  
哪吒嚼完最后一块零食，一个鲤鱼打挺跳下床，拉着坐立不安的敖丙，摁着他老老实实的坐下。“你不就是担心老龙王和天帝那老头的事么，有什么可急的啊？”  
敖丙一听他这称呼，眉头皱的更紧了，这男朋友，真的是不知道什么叫祸从口出，“哪吒，对长辈要用尊称的，我跟你说过多少遍了，你……”  
哪吒哪听的了这唠叨，马不停蹄的打断他，“得得得，知道了尊称，我岳父大人和不知道是不是应该叫岳母的天帝大人，他们那点破事么。”  
什么岳父岳母的，敖丙虽仍皱着眉，脸颊和耳朵却悄悄爬上了红，“瞎说什么，别乱叫。”还下意识的捣了哪吒一拳。  
哪吒看着敖丙，嫩白的笑脸逐渐变得通红，高兴的嘴角直接咧到耳根，这媳妇儿生的美就算了，还这么可爱，他赚大发了啊。  
哪吒嘿嘿笑着，痴汉的很，趁着敖丙不注意，蓦然的从不知道哪，掏出了他师傅的山河社稷图。画卷一展，拉着敖丙进了画卷里。  
敖丙惊了，“山河社稷图？哪吒你从哪来的，你怎么会……”这山河社稷图不是太乙真人的法器么，怎么会到哪吒手里？  
哪吒哪里敢说是从他便宜师傅哪里顺来的，这不是明摆着想挨揍呢，顺嘴说，“我师父交给我保管的，让我修炼用的。”至于修的哪门子炼，就不在哪吒的思考范围了。  
为了避免敖丙继续问下去，哪吒手脚麻利的拉着敖丙坐下，手里的笔转了一圈，画了个大大的圈，停在半空，好像面镜子，原本是白茫茫带着雾气的，几秒之后也逐渐散开，画面中竟是龙王敖广和天帝昊天！  
“哪吒，这是？”敖丙盯着画面，懵的怔在当场。  
哪吒手里笔耍的飞起，另一只手稳稳当当牵着敖丙的手，摸索着他手心里的薄茧，骄傲溢出言表，“你不是担心么，喏，给你看，不就不担心了？”  
“广儿，你就原谅了我吧……”  
昊天天帝的声音忽然出现，连带着哪吒都下了一跳，好家伙，这东西不仅视频，还带音频呢？  
敖丙盯着画面内的场景，天帝竟然是跪着的，而且膝下那个，他没看错的话，好像是块，搓衣板？  
疑惑的眼神看向哪吒，转头看清画面全貌里的榴莲皮和布包的时候，他就不疑惑的，原来哪吒带给天帝的必胜法宝竟然是李家的家法，敖丙想着，也就哪吒能做出这种事了，拿寻常百姓家的手段给这位高高在上的天帝用。  
不过看他父王的神情，倒是意外的管用？  
敖丙看形势并没有他预想的剑拔弩张，就逐渐放松下来，学着哪吒的样子，仰躺在柔软的草坪上，牵着新上任的男盆友，看上一辈的故事，好不惬意，心思也逐渐跳脱起来。  
意外来的就很突然，敖丙心思还没放飞几刻，牵着的手上突然就传来痛感，哪吒握得太紧了。  
一回神的功夫，传入耳中的声音突然就，不太和谐？  
敖丙视线转回画面，羞涩的小龙一下就爆红了脸，这，咿呀嗯啊的声音是怎么回事，他父王为何衣衫半褪满目潮红，昊天大帝在对他父王做些什么啊，为何父王看起来，既难耐又舒爽？  
看似纯洁但其实什么都知道的小龙下一秒就明白了，他们在做……  
“哪吒，你快把这画面……关了，哪吒？”  
敖丙想着，还不能让哪吒看到这些事，想起来让他关的时候，才发现身边的人，不知道什么时候已经从小小的幼年哪吒，变成了高大帅气的成年哪吒。  
并且身体灼热面色潮红。  
敖丙瑟缩了一下，轻声问着，“哪吒，你，你怎么了？”  
哪吒磨蹭着倚靠到敖丙身上，侧脸贴着侧脸，呼出的气尽数打到敖丙耳畔，似乎在摄取他身上的一点凉气一样，声音也是喑哑，“我也不知道，突然就这样，你们家的吃的是不是有什么毛病啊，陆地上人的不成吃？”  
敖丙这才想起哪吒吃了一盘的零嘴儿，倒是真没注意是什么，直到哪吒掰着他的肩，冒冒失失的吻上来，凶狠的舌卷着舌，在他嘴里走过一遭，敖丙才知道哪吒是吃了什么。  
谁能告诉他为什么腌渍好的鲍鱼和牡蛎为什么会被当做零嘴端上来啊？！  
敖丙一下子就慌了，画面中的声音依旧在不小的空间里游荡，婉转难耐的声音，激的人真的很想发生点什么，但是敖丙一点都不想，而且他听着真的很耻，毕竟是他父王的声音。  
但是当务之急还是安抚好哪吒，“哪吒你先别动，我马上想办法给你降温，你先放开我……”  
敖丙试图奋力挣扎，却没想哪吒会用这么大的力，竟然先一步摁着他动弹不得。  
大概是真的难受了，哪吒也不是傻的，将人摁在怀里，感受着来自敖丙的一丝凉气的同时，拉着他看向逐渐不堪的画面，“敖丙，你别以为我真的傻，既然是你搞出来事，那是不是应该又你解决一下，嗯？”  
有一说一实话实说，最后的那一声尾音，敖丙着实有点遭不住。  
但是理性还是在的，“那是你自己要吃的，怎么能怪到我身上，哪吒你先放开我好不好，然后把这东西关了？”  
敖丙在哪吒怀里挣扎着，试图关闭自己的视听，他哪能看了自己父王的活春宫，这以后还怎么面见父王和天帝啊！  
挣扎间，敖丙忽觉衣摆里伸进来一只滚烫的手，粗粝的指尖摸索着他紧致的腰腹，当下一股战栗侵袭了敖丙全身，不自觉的开始发抖。  
“哪吒，哪吒你放开我，你别这样，我们想办法解决好不好，你别……”没等拒绝的话说完，就被哪吒以吻封缄。  
许是挣扎的力度大了，哪吒有点压不住人，索性放了手，敖丙刚一挣扎起来，哪吒看准了机会，伸手直接拽开了敖丙的腰带，混天绫出现的时机恰到好处，缠着敖丙将他重新放倒在草地上。  
这下这小龙没得跑的，不仅没得跑，衣襟都是敞开了的，羞红从面颊直接红到脖颈，下一瞬就红到了胸膛，忽的接触到空气，没有衣物的保暖，降下的几度使得胸前的红果颤颤巍巍的立起来。  
这画面，哪吒觉得，可比画面里的老龙王美多了。  
哪吒倾身附上去，细细密密的吻着身下人，摸着小龙嫩滑的身子，突然就燃起了施虐欲，在他锁骨处重重的嘬了一口，留下一个紫红的印子。  
“哪吒！”敖丙也是羞愧，厉声呵斥他。“你不能这样，我们才，明明才刚在一起，你不能，不能……”说着，竟哑了嗓子，渗出些泪花。  
哪吒心疼了，收了混天绫，轻轻柔柔的吻着人安抚，拥着抱着，但是不在上下其手的吃豆腐揩油。  
“你，你怎么这么心急呢，”敖丙也觉得自己突然哭出来，没了男子气概，试图与他说道理，“我又不是，说不给你，你这样，真的太过分了。”  
哪吒当下正忍得难受，他可是实实在在吃了一整盘的十全大补，耳边还立体环绕着天帝和老龙王的年度大戏，停下来已经是他能做到的最大限度了。  
“你说你，”哪吒脸颊蹭着敖丙的耳侧，“又说给，又说不肯，你到底要我怎样。”小哪吒已经再憋可就要废了。  
敖丙坐立难安，视线飘忽不知道该看哪儿，顺眼瞥到还在进行的画面，竟然恰好撞见天帝进入的瞬间，耳边是自家父王拔高的呻吟。  
听起来，好像真的很爽？  
“可是，我们才在一起第一天……”  
这一句话说的，怎么听怎么像是在说服自己。  
哪吒听出是他松了口了，啵唧一下香了一口，带着笑跟他耳边说着，“择日不如撞日，该做的都做了吧。”  
敖丙自己都不搞不懂怎么就松口了，大概真的是太喜欢哪吒，觉得能纵容他。  
哪吒动作并不重，将敖丙放倒在草地上，还拿他脱下来的衣物垫着，大手顺着敖丙的腰线来回抚摸，像是在把玩这一块上等的羊脂玉，敖丙的肤色本就是偏冷色调的白，如今染了红晕，简直是大写的秀色可餐。  
哪吒动作麻利的解开敖丙的裤子，随手一拽，露出粉嫩的玉茎，是未经人事的浅色，像敖丙人一样，生的秀气。  
哪吒想都没想就含进嘴里，舌尖刮着铃口分离吞吐着。  
敖丙哪能想到哪吒会这么做，当即起身就推开他，却被哪吒一把按回，混天绫适时的缠上来，捆住双手还不够，红绫绕到腿上，掰的很开。  
这个姿势真的很羞耻，尤其哪吒俯在他下身，低下头能看到哪吒吞咽的动作，偏有舒爽的很，害的他只能咬着唇阻止马上就要溢出的呻吟。  
哪吒发现了敖丙的动作，舔着他的唇缝要他松开嘴，手下的动作也没停，依旧任劳任怨的抚慰敖丙的，“别忍着，看看你父王，你叫的，一定更好听。”  
听着哪吒说他父王，实现下意识的瞥向画面里，天帝还在孜孜不倦的动作着，他父王已经换了个姿势，竟然是跪坐在天帝身上，骑着人运动。  
这样，该进的多深啊？  
敖丙想着，小腹一紧，竟然轻易泄了出来。  
哪吒盯着身下的人，全身都是通红的，羞红的脸别这，低眉垂眼的不肯看他。  
这是想到了什么，竟然羞成这样？  
接着精液润滑，哪吒试探性的伸了一根手指进入，他本是不会的，看着天帝的动作，大概能猜到他是怎么做的，照着葫芦画瓢，总也不会错。  
乍一上来的进入让敖丙很不舒服，哼哼唧唧的，穴口紧得很，哪吒是想做点什么都办不到，这么紧，一根手指都难，哪吒想着，还有的磨了。  
安抚性的亲亲敖丙，吻从额头一路顺着眉眼鼻尖，吻到下颌，穴口松了点，看来是很好的起了安抚的作用，哪吒忍着难受，哄着敖丙，“宝贝你放松点，别紧张，你这样，真的进不去啊。”  
敖丙更羞了，比起羞，甚至还有一点恼怒，这个哪吒，换他来试试，这要怎么不紧张的？  
哪吒趁着这一会的功夫，赶紧动作起来，大概是润滑真的有了作用，多多少少感觉能动作了。  
穴里湿湿热热的，紧致的很，哪吒又加了一根手指进去，怕指甲划伤他，很小心的动作着，不经意的，碰到一个柔软的凸点，指尖剐蹭了一下，刺激的敖丙忍不住泄了一声呻吟出来。  
“嗯哈……”  
哪吒突然间发现了什么，摁着那一点蹭蹭按按，敖丙就换着调的嘤语，“啊，别，嗯啊，哪吒，哪啊……吒，你别，别碰，哈啊，别……”  
穴内逐渐湿滑起来，更加方便哪吒扩张，他抽出两指，这一次并了三指进去，也没有刚进入的艰难。  
敖丙感觉自己要到极限了，三根手指的宽度已经要超出的他的忍耐极限，身下撑的难受，阴茎也颤颤巍巍的又立了起来，亟待安抚。  
“哪吒，哪吒，嗯哼，你碰一下，碰一下前面，哪吒……”敖丙是全然放下了面子，脸皮早就不知道扔到哪去了，一心只想着解决眼下的问题。  
哪吒看着小龙差不多了，视线所及看到画面里，天帝那边都快要结束了，他不再犹豫，收回手指。  
一瞬间的空虚让敖丙很不适应，他本不该是这样的额，没想被填满，但是遇到哪吒，什么都脱离轨迹了。  
肿胀的硕大阴茎直接进到最深处，敖丙扬着头，被动这承受，这一下太深，动作太重，疼，然后紧接着是酥酥麻麻，竟然真的有一点点的舒爽。  
哪吒已经到了忍无可忍的临界，揽着身下人，做了最后的预警，“敖丙，我真的忍不住了。”  
说完便大刺刺的冲撞起来，并没有估计敖丙陡然高昂的呻吟声。  
敖丙在哪吒身下浮浮沉沉，一开始真的生疼，尽管做过扩张，但是敖丙怎么也没想到，哪吒的物什，竟超了三根手指还多，冲撞间，敖丙都觉得他没知觉了，却逐渐觉除了一点点舒服，尤其是哪吒蹭过那一点的时候，竟然真的会有一点爽。  
敖丙悄悄动作了一下，但是并没有达到他想要的位置。  
哼哼唧唧的，敖丙说着，“哪吒，你慢一点，你啊，你……嗯！”  
哪吒现在完全是上头了，他只想侵入他，占有他，不顾一切的拥抱，甚至觉得，自己的魔丸本性都暴露出来，他低头含住敖丙挺立的朱果，噬咬吸咗，敖丙竟也觉除了爽意。  
舔舐够了，哪吒放开这边，敖丙红着眼挺了挺胸膛，示意他，哪吒权当没看见，重重的沉了下腰，逼得敖丙高声叫喊出来才算。  
哪吒装傻，敖丙不打算放过哪吒这个苦力，“另，另一边，也要，嗯……慢点啊，轻，轻点，嗯哼……”  
哪吒轻笑一下，身下的景象着实美好，美貌的小龙央求着他求欢，他怎么能不从呢？  
顺着他的意安抚过另一边，一只手掐着身下人的要，另一只手抚上刚被玩弄过的一边，揉捏。敖丙觉得，他真的要晕厥过去，他开始理解自己父王为何会发出那种声音。  
龙性本淫，是说的准的，他现在真的就想下去，还想要更舒服。  
敖丙想起让他舒服的那一点，磨蹭着想要，身前的小敖丙已经颤抖着突出些水来，身后咕叽咕叽的声音也刺激着他的耳膜，还想要更多。  
“哪吒，你，你碰一下，碰那里……”  
哪吒看着敖丙想要但是不好开口的样子，起了逗弄的心思，解了混天绫，抱着人起来，轻声问他，“嗯，哪里啊，我不知道，敖丙自己来好不好？”  
哪吒记得天帝和龙王换的姿势，那个骑乘，好像会很爽。  
哪吒扶着敖丙，两个人掉了个个，敖丙扶着哪吒的肩，跪坐在他身上，进的深度格外的深，深的敖丙有些受不了。  
但是想要的想法还是胜过了一切，敖丙抓着哪吒的胳膊，试探性的动作起来，抬起身子又坐下去，试探了几下就开始力竭，而且一次都没有找准位置，每次都堪堪蹭到，却达不到临界点，这让他更难受了。  
看着哪吒似笑非笑的脸，气不打一出来。  
“你动一下，哪吒，我找不到，你，你快点……”敖丙红着脸，自暴自弃一样抱着哪吒，脸靠到他肩上，躲的像只鸵鸟。  
哪吒也忍不下去了，扶着人的腰，重重的顶撞的几下，都恰好顶到那一点上，敖丙立刻惊叫出声，喊着：“别，别，哪吒，慢一点，啊，你慢点！”  
慢点是不可能慢点了，哪吒亲了一下敖丙的耳垂，将人重新放倒，开始了冲撞。  
一下比一下重的撞击，每一下都恰好撞在敖丙的点上，敖丙哪想到会这样，立刻喊哑了嗓子，泪水顺着眼角就流下来，呻吟声一声高过一声，“不要了，哪吒，我嗯，不要了，啊哈啊……哪吒，嗯，哪吒，你别嗯……你出去，不，不要了……”  
高强度的刺激下敖丙一句完整的话都说不出来，阴茎前端蹭着哪吒紧实且块状分明的腹肌，竟然不自觉的射了出来。  
白浊溅在哪吒胸膛上，又滴落到敖丙身上，甚至溅到了他自己的脸颊上，敖丙问到了一股腥甜味，但他无暇顾及，身下的麻痒全部变成了刺激和舒爽，一浪高过一浪的刺激弄得他迎接不暇。  
哪吒似乎也快了，摁着他死命的捣了几下，也射在了敖丙体内。  
敖丙瘫软在哪吒怀里，动一根手指的力气都没了，眼皮都不想抬，竟然直接昏睡过去。  
哪吒抱着人，跑到池子边简单清洗了一下，随手画了件披风，将人一裹，出了山河社稷图。


End file.
